


Kept Close

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Chavez and Doc think about the possibilties.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kept Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> I hope this isn't OOC.

Chavez tilts His Face up toward The wide, dark expanse of The Sky and stared at The Full, Bright Moon and The peppering of Stars scattered across sparingly. He can hear The faint howling of The Wind, and breathing, and could smell lingering smoke from The Fire that he d been built earlier, and could feel The biting chill of Winter prickling at His Skin. Its nearing December, and you could feel it, even with a coat on, deep in your bones, burrowing within your skin. 

Everybody except for them was asleep, tucked in their beds like little children, unknowing as to what was going on so close, yet so far, just out of sight but not out of reach. The possibility of them being discovered was always there, as was the fear, that overwhelming knowledge that, at any moment, somebody could find them, and it'd all come crashing down, like a house of cards, the fragility of peace shattered like glass. 

Chavez didn't even know _why_ they were here, why they'd needed to trek out, far from both The Bunkhouse and The Main House, just to think about The Reality of the situation, of what they were doing. Of how dangerous, how suicidal, what they were doing was, and how this could drastically affect not only Him, but Doc and all the others, including The Man who just wanted to give them a chance at a normal life. 

In The chance that They were caught, there weren't alot of options to go around. Being Hanged was the most likely ending, Their Necks broken by The force, forgotten and never to do anything but ruin whatever legacies that were left behind. Possibly, They could make a run for it, catch a train, try and make a Life somewhere else, far, far away. New names, try and pretend that they're People that, in reality, they're a far cry from. Live out the rest of their lives, scared that the next moment would end faster than the last. 

And if they weren't caught? Well, if they continued what they were doing, it wouldn't make much a difference. It would be a terrible secret, weighing on them, tearing them down, both in their minds and hearts. If they didn't continue, then maybe Doc could build a Life for Himself, get a Wife, have Kids..and Chavez, well, He'd find a way. He always did, didn't he? If Doc was okay, then Chavez would be too. Doc's safety was enough for Chavez, who frequently found himself struggling with accepting what they were doing, of untangling his feelings, trying to push past his own misgivings and think- _why?_ Why was Doc, who had the possibility of becoming a _Doctor,_ interested in some Mexican-Indian on a Ranch in The middle of nowhere? 

He didn't know. He'd never asked, and never would, because for all His Bravery and Courage in certain aspects, Doc made Him feel different, so cowardly, for lack of a better word. Doc, who sat beside Him, His prized Rifle clutched within His Gloved Fingers, a reassuring figure in the blackness of night. 

"It's Beautiful, isn't it?" Doc said, and Chavez nodded, content with that, just sitting there, with Doc by His side. ' _It Is Beautiful'_ Chavez thought, shifting closer to Doc, perhaps for warmth, perhaps for just the closeness that it would provide, and Doc did the same, going just close enough for their shoulders to brush together with every breath. Yes, it was beautiful- Nature had a tendency to take your breath away. Much like The Person You Loved. 

_'Loved.'_ Was that what Chavez felt? That all-encompassing feeling that made Him feel terribly vulnerable, that made him feel so small compared to Doc, who hardly spoke loudly enough to be heard? 

"It is beautiful. I always loved looking up at The Sky when I was Younger." Chavez admitted. It was more than He'd thought He was going to say, but now that it was out. There was no going back now, but Doc's answering smile was worth it. 

Maybe at the end of this road, There'd be Death. Maybe, There'd be heartbreak. 

Maybe Chavez was overthinking, and possibly wasting a nice, quiet night with somebody He shouldn't feel this way towards, but couldn't help but feel so genuinely towards. This could be one of the last nights they were together, and Chavez was thinking about The End, instead of enjoying just being there. 

Either way, Chavez leaned to the side and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to Doc's cheek, brushing away loose strands of Blonde Hair from Doc's bright eyes. Doc caught His Hand, entangling their fingers together. 

Maybe this was one of their last nights, but for Chavez, just being there with Doc made it all worth it. 


End file.
